Rien que le petit quotidien
by Lufna
Summary: Ça n'est pas toujours évident de vivre ensemble. Surtout quand ça part de l'idée de passer une soirée tranquille à lire, à une partie de jambe en l'air. Mais... ça n'est rien que le petit quotidien chez Zoro et Luffy, un soir de folie parmi tant d'autres. [Yaoi, AU, OOC, lemon, Rated M]


**Heya !**

 **Mais... que m'arrive-t-il ? Un ZoLu ?! Moi ?! Boarf, j'aime ce couple et cette idée m'est passée par la tête. Encore une de mes fameuses illuminations. Pour changer... C'est mon premier One Shot dans ce couple, et par prudence j'ai préféré viser l'humour et la romance. J'espère qu'il sera apprécié, et sur ce...**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Pov_ Zoro:**

Je pousse un long soupire de dépit en entendant Luffy crier dans toute la maison. En temps normal je suis plutôt patient, et seulement très peu de choses arrivent à m'énerver, mais lorsque ça dure comme ça durant des heures je peux vous assurer que ça devient très vite lourd. Ma résistance a déjà largement atteint ses limites d'ailleurs, et je me demande bien comment j'ai fait pour ne pas céder jusqu'à maintenant. Peut être que c'est parce qu'on est le soir et que je me dis que tout ça est bientôt finit, que je vais enfin avoir la paix. Mais non. C'est aujourd'hui que mon petit ami a décidé de me faire chier. Le seul soir de la semaine où je peux me coucher tranquillement en me disant que demain je n'aurais pas à me lever pour aller au boulot.

\- ZORO ! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de rincer la baignoire lorsque tu finis de prendre ta douche ! Regarde-moi ça, y a de la mousse partout !

Ouais, bon pour le coup je n'y suis pour rien. Quand on me dit quelque chose, ça rentre par une oreille, et ça sort par l'autre. Ça a toujours été le cas quand j'y pense. Et chaque jour Luffy me rabâche de rincer la baignoire, et chaque jour j'oublie de le faire. C'est presque une sorte de jeu en fait - on sait tous les deux pertinemment que crier ou se chamailler ne va servir à rien, mais on continue quand même de le faire. Sauf que ce soir j'ai vraiment envie d'être tranquille. La semaine a été plus que pénible et je n'ai pas cessé de bouger à droite à gauche, que ça soit pour faire des documents à la con, pour faire des courses, ou pour aller au boulot selon le gymnase dans lequel je devais faire cours... Je souris brièvement en jetant un coup d'œil vers le haut à mes trois katanas accrochés soigneusement sur le mur au dessus du lit. L'un en dessous de l'autre, dont celui que ma cousine m'a offert qui se trouve au dessus des deux autres. Luffy passe son temps à les admirer avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Parfois je suis même obligé de lui beugler dessus lorsqu'il s'amuse à les décrocher pour jouer avec. De un car j'ai peur que cet idiot arrive à me les abimer, et de deux car il pourrait vraiment se blesser avec étant donné que chacun d'eux sont aiguisés à la perfection.

Des pas s'approchent précipitamment de la chambre, appartenant bien entendu à celui qui ne fait que crier tout ce qu'il sait depuis tout à l'heure. Je peux sentir son regard énervé sur moi lorsqu'il rentre, mais je n'en prends pas compte. Je sais que si je lui réponds ça va tourner au vinaigre et on va passer la nuit à se disputer, et ça n'est certainement pas ce dont j'ai besoin ce soir. Alors autant me taire et continuer à lire tranquillement mon livre. Peut être que pour lui aussi la journée a été dure. Moi mieux que quiconque sait que dans ce cas-là il vaut mieux ne pas chercher les emmerdes. Sauf si on est suicidaire, bien entendu.

\- Franchement... ! Regarde toutes les fringues que t'as foutues partout là ! Pourquoi tu ne les as pas ramassées ?!

Mmh. Pour bien résumer la situation, je dirais que Luffy est la dynamite, et que moi je suis l'allumette. Le moindre faux pas et il explose. Il faut le manier avec grande prudence, ça n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on doit rendre à la légère. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, mes limites ont déjà été mises à bout donc ça va vraiment être difficile pour moi de ne pas me mettre à crier tout comme lui le fait depuis des heures et des heures.

\- Je vais le faire demain... soupiré-je en tournant une page de mon livre en tentant de poursuivre paisiblement ma lecture.

\- Non, tu ne le feras pas demain, je te connais ! Ça sera encore moi !

\- Mais laisse je te dis...

\- Mais tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de dormir à côté de tes chaussettes qui pues moi ?! Ou les vêtements dans lesquels t'as transpiré toute la journée ?! Non ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas déshabillé dans la salle de bain ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de prendre tes habits et de les mettre dans le panier, hein ?! Déjà que c'est moi qui me tape la lessive... tu veux vraiment que je sois la bonne de service ?!

\- Bordel Luffy ! Je suis en train de lire un super bouquin alors pourquoi tu viens me faire chier ?!

Il me foudroie du regard à mes paroles et se contente de croiser les bras sur son torse en se tournant vers moi, visiblement prêt à engager la dispute. Moi je me redresse tout simplement en faisant l'effort de garder mes yeux rivés sur le super thriller que je suis en train de lire bien que ça va déjà faire environ deux minutes au moins que je ne lis plus un seul mot de ce qui est écrit. Avec un Luffy dans cet état en face de vous, je peux vous assurer que c'est impossible. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas craquer et entrer dans son petit jeu.

\- Attends, mais t'es vraiment un gros porc toi ! Ça va empester toute la chambre !

\- Bah si tu veux pas attendre jusqu'à demain, alors enlève-les toi-même et puis basta...

\- DONC JE SUIS TA BONICHE ?! hurle-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Mais lâche-moi un peu ! Moi aussi j'ai envie d'être tranquille !

Je lève le regard de mon livre pour le plonger dans le sien, et on s'affronte tous les deux de cette manière durant une bonne minute avant qu'il ne lâche un profond soupire de dépit, visiblement vaincu. Il sait que je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Lorsque je me suis mis quelque chose en tête, rien ni personne ne peut me l'enlever. Alors quand je dis que j'enlèverai mes vêtements demain pour les mettre au panier de linge sale, alors je le ferai demain et point barre. C'est un combat perdu d'avance à ce niveau-là, mais je sais que ça ne le vexe pas plus que ça - lui aussi est beaucoup plus fort que moi dans certains domaines, comme par exemple pour faire céder l'autre quand il s'agit un caprice. Autrement dit amadouer. Faut pas croire mais Luffy est un sacré petit manipulateur. Il est bien plus fort que moi à ce jeu-là.

\- Bon, OK. Puisque c'est comme ça, bonne nuit.

Sa voix est sèche lorsqu'il déclare soudainement ses paroles tout en s'immisçant à côté de moi sous la couette à sa place habituelle. Il tire violemment sur le pauvre morceau de tissu pour se recouvrir, et me montre clairement son dos en se tournant du côté opposé à moi pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il fait la gueule. Pas de soucis là-dessus en tout cas, le message est bien passé.

Je me mordille la lèvre sous le silence qui pèse ensuite dans la pièce, essayant de faire de mon mieux pour reprendre là où j'en étais dans mon bouquin. Mais les minutes passent, et je n'arrive plus à retrouver la même sérénité qu'avant. Pas avec un Luffy comme ça à côté de moi. Ce salop m'envoie toutes ses mauvaises ondes. Limite je l'entends me crier 'connard' d'ici tellement il le pense fort.

Après un petit moment de pure concentration, je finis par abandonner : pas de Stephen King pour ce soir. Au moins j'ai de la chance, je connais déjà la fin de ce livre. Car quand Luffy est énervé, il a un malin plaisir à me spoiler tout ce qui va se produire selon le chapitre exacte. Il ne m'épargne rien. Quand je vous le dis que c'est un sacré salop quand il s'y met. Mais moi je me venge en lui volant ses jouets dans les packs de céréales. Il en devient fou.

Mon regard glisse jusqu'à lui alors que je repose le livre sur la table de chevet de mon côté, et je pousse un petit soupire en regardant la forme de son corps à travers la couette. Il porte un t-shirt - ou plutôt un t-shirt à moi qu'il m'a encore piqué. Apparemment il apprécie mon odeur. Il dit qu'elle le rassure. Je ne vais quand même pas lui en priver, surtout qu'il est adorable avec un haut trois fois trop grand pour lui. Ça lui ferait presque une robe de mariée. Et me voilà maintenant à l'imaginer habiller en fille... moi aussi je suis irrécupérable. Sauf que cet idiot n'a pas besoin de se mettre des petites tenues féminines pour être sexy. Il a juste besoin de rester naturel.

Je suis des yeux son torse qui bouge selon le grès de sa respiration, et laisse mon regard vagabonder un peu plus bas tout le long de son dos. Il a beau avoir un t-shirt, je parviens aisément à me l'imaginer sans. Après tout je ne compte même plus les fois où je l'ai vu totalement nu. C'est devenu habituel pour nous ; déjà trois ans ensemble, si je ne me trompe pas. Il va me tuer s'il découvre que j'ai oublié la date exacte... peut être qu'avec une peluche énorme et des chocolats ça passera crème. Ou il me foutra la boite en pleine tronche, au choix.

Un sourire s'installe sur mes traits alors que je tends une main pour caresser en douceur son épaule. Mais à peine que j'ai le temps de l'effleurer qu'il se retourne d'un coup vers moi pour m'aboyer dessus au point de m'en faire sursauter.

\- HA NON ! ALORS LÀ NON ! Tu te démerdes mon vieux !

Et il se retourne, enroulé dans la couette comme si de rien n'était.

Wow.

Luffy est le genre de personne qu'on peut croire parfaitement inoffensive et toute mignonne, voir carrément sans aucune défense, mais bordel qu'est-ce que c'est faux. Vous vous trompez tous les gars. Il vous démonte sans aucun problème si vous le faite chier. Que ça soit à cause de sa grande bouche, ou de son coup de pied extrêmement bien visé dans les parties intimes, il vous démonte. Tout simplement. Je l'ai vu en pulvériser plus d'un.

Je plisse les yeux en affichant un petit air boudeur, et je prends le risque de m'approcher un peu plus de lui pour attirer son attention en touchant de nouveau son épaule avec ma main. Faut bien prendre des risques dans la vie. Puis il a très bien compris quelles étaient mes attentions, alors je ne vais pas jouer les innocents. Surtout si j'ai ma petit chance.

\- Et... et si je mets les fringues dans le panier ?

Il se retourne, les joues encore plus gonflées que les miennes, et semble hésiter. Mais je perçois très bien son petit sourire en coin qui est exactement comme le mien.

\- ... Je verrai.

Aussitôt je m'extirpe du lit pour chopper tous les vêtements que j'ai jetés au sol tout à l'heure en me déshabillant pour aller me pieuter, et je me rue dans la salle de bain dés que je les ai tous rassemblés pour les mettre dans le panier de linge sale. Je n'entends peut être pas Luffy chantonner un petit 'gagné' dans la chambre, mais dés que j'y reviens, je le vois qui m'attend totalement nu et allongé sur le ventre, ses éternels yeux provocateurs plongés dans les miens. Il est hissé sur un coude, et de sa main de libre, il me fait signe d'approcher en ondulant des hanches.

\- Petit manipulateur va...

\- Aw, tu me brises le cœur là...

\- Ça se voit vachement.

On pouffe tous les deux de rire. Luffy a l'air d'humeur taquine, et ça le change radicalement de quand il fait la gueule. C'est quasiment deux Luffy à part.

Je lui souris tendrement avant de monter sur le lit en l'attirant à moi pour un baiser passionné, et l'instant d'après je peux sentir ses mains s'empresser d'enlever mon boxer - je lui file une petite aide en me tortillant légèrement, riant parfois lorsqu'on manque de s'éclater la tronche sur le parquet, puis je le plaque contre le matelas en le dominant l'instant d'après de tout ma corpulence une fois mon seul et unique vêtement retiré. Il sourit à mon initiative, et m'invite à sa façon en écartant les jambes. Comme toujours il sait comment faire pour me rendre fou de désire. Car il ne suffit pas juste de dire 'sexe' pour me donner envie. Quoique venant de lui... un regard peut suffire. On est tellement complices.

Nos lèvres se retrouvent avec empressement, et nos corps se collent et se frottent l'un contre l'autre, inlassablement. Toujours la même danse qu'on a appris à maitriser au cours de ces trois dernières années de vie de couple. Toujours la même danse dans laquelle nos corps s'emboitent parfaitement comme deux pièces d'un puzzle. On se retrouve bientôt à soupirer tous les deux de plaisir, déjà aux portes du besoin vital de ne faire qu'un.

Je l'embrasse comme un fou durant de longues minutes en ne m'arrêtant que rarement lorsque nous sommes chacun en manque d'air pour reprendre presque aussitôt après là où nous nous en étions arrêté une fois le souffle récupéré. Luffy remue des hanches dans le désire d'en avoir plus de ma part, et qui suis-je pour lui refuser une telle chose. J'en ai tout autant envie que lui en plus. Alors peut être que je ne vais pas pousser la torture trop loin.

Un gémissement lui échappe quand je donne un brusque coup de rein contre ses hanches, pressant ainsi nos deux envies durement éveillées ensemble, et je lui souris tendrement en embrassant sa grosse joue toute ronde qui est déjà rougie par l'excitation.

\- Zoro...

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu sais très bien...

\- Non je ne sais pas.

\- Zoro ! Dépêche-toi, merde ! s'impatiente-t-il en couinant comme un petit chiot battu.

\- De... ?

Je mets mes deux mains à couper que s'il avait eu la capacité de grogner et souffler comme un chat le fait lorsqu'il est énervé, il l'aurait fait. Son regard en dit déjà long. Très long même. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner un peu. Sinon ça ne serait plus marrant.

Au moment où je souhaite enfin répondre à ses attentes, le voilà qui se décide à prendre les manettes en main - il inverse nos position d'un coup de rein bien placé ce qui le fait se retrouver assit sur mes hanches tandis que je suis allongé sur le matelas. Il sourit, visiblement fier de lui comme s'il venait d'avoir une victoire, et commence à onduler son bassin de gauche à droite contre le mien. Quel salop. Je grogne en sentant ses fesses se frotter contre mon érection, et c'est maintenant à lui de se moquer de moi alors que je crève d'envie. Je suppose que ça n'est que justice. Mais fort heureusement, Luffy a décidé d'être moins vicieux ce soir ; il utilise ses jambes qui se trouvent de chaque côtés de mon corps comme appuie pour se redresser avant de venir saisir mon sexe en tendant une main derrière lui pour l'aligner avec son entrée.

Nos regards s'affrontent, chacun d'eux brillant de luxure, et enfin je me sens dans l'étroitesse et la chaleur de son ventre. À chaque fois la sensation manque de me faire défaillir tellement c'est bon. Et je ne parle même pas du visage de Luffy qui se crispe par pur plaisir lorsque je touche ce point si sensible en lui.

Et enfin la danse folle et passionnée se met immédiatement en route. Impossible pour nous d'attendre plus longtemps. Les gémissements et les soupirs s'enchainent, bientôt remplacés par des râles et des cris de plaisir. On est tous les deux haletant et déjà recouvert de sueur, mais pour rien au monde on arrêterait ce qu'on est en train de faire. Plutôt crever.

L'allure ne fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure des minutes, et plus le temps passe, et plus j'accompagne ses mouvements en donnant moi-même des coups de hanches vers le haut lorsqu'il se redresse.

Mes mains se crispent sur ses cuisses au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de plaisir intense en même temps que Luffy bascule sa tête en arrière en poussant un long couinement. L'orgasme semble nous frapper au même moment, comme toujours. Chacun de nos muscles se tendent, et nos respirations se figent le temps de quelques secondes le temps que l'on reprenne conscience du monde qui nous entoure. Le retour à la réalité est toujours un peu dur mais on s'y fait bien que je n'ai rien contre l'idée de faire durer tout ça un peu plus longtemps.

Comme d'habitude il m'a fait prendre un pied monstre, et comme d'habitude lorsqu'il se retrouve au dessus, il s'est débrouillé comme un véritable petit chef. Se relever à l'aide de ses cuisses, se laisser retomber, remonter, retomber... il ne perd jamais le rythme, et sait augmenter la vitesse quand il le faut sans s'épuiser ce qui fait qu'on est tous les deux comblés comme jamais à la fin de chaque rapport. Et enfin on rit comme des idiots en s'enlaçant, haletants, et dégoulinants de sueur. Mais on s'en fiche.

\- Zoro...

\- Mmmh... ?

\- Ton boxer... tu comptes le laisser par terre ?

\- Je sais pas... J'aurais une récompense si je vais le mettre au sale ?

Mon vicieux de petit copain sifflote pour toute réponse, s'amusant à jouer les innocents alors que je souris de toutes mes dents en comprenant son petit jeu. Je sens qu'on va vraiment passer une bonne soirée. Et pourtant, ça n'est rien que le petit quotidien chez nous. Un soir parmi tant d'autres.

 **.**

* * *

 **_Lufna_**


End file.
